


Family

by MathConcepts



Series: Elrond Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond hates his real parents, He might have been your father but he was never your daddy, rsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Elrond confronts his biological parents in Valinor.Inspired by watching too many clips of the Yondu scene. You all know the one.RSDReally short drabble.





	Family

"You are _not_ my father." Elrond snarls.

  
  
Something is very wrong here, the gentle, soft spoken Lord of Imladris does not _snarl_. And yet he does.  
  


"I sired you." Earendil says calmly, though the calmness is forced. "Therefore, I am your father. "

 

"And I gave birth to you." Elwing interjects. "You cannot say that I am not your mother." 

 

"I have no _mother_." Elrond hisses. "I have only fathers."

 

"We are your parents!" Earendil thunders, and Elrond frowns, not impressed upon in the slightest by Earendil's wrath.  
  
  
  
"It is true, I had two parents." Elrond admits. "But you two are neither of them."  


 

"The Kinslayers were not your parents." Earendil said in tones of contempt.  
  
  
  
"They were the only parents I knew." Elrond objected.  
  
  
  
"They stole you from us!" Elwing cries, and there are tears budding in her eyes, though Elrond cares not.  
  
  
  
"You sold us to them, for a jewel!" is Elrond's response, and to his satisfaction, both Earendil and Elwing, (not father and mother, they can never be father and mother) flinch back.  
  
  
  
"You are not my parents." Elrond says, his eyes fastening upon the great gem that blazes upon Earendil's forehead.  "And that jewel does not belong to you. It belongs to my _family_."

Elrond received no answer to this treasonous statement, nor did he care to hear one. He turned on his heel, turning his back upon the ones he has come to _hate_ , and took his leave, the glow of the Silmaril still bright in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be ever so kind and leave feedback, I'll be grateful.


End file.
